Shielding
Shielding also known as Force Field is the rare ability to project walls, bubbles, cylinders, and more of energy that protect the user or others from harm. This projected through the hands or throuhg concentration. Some users can also make thier shields invisible and only become visible when it is touched. The shield can also repel people, objects, and powers and sometimes absorb the powers. They can also be used to contain or capture someone. Places and areas can also conjure shields. Some powerful users can also move shields. If someone is powerful, they can destroy someone's shield and go against it. Also, two shields can be used to break against another, destroying each other. Many spells like "Clipeum" and "Evil near, evil here. Shield this place from the forces of darkness and power that lie within this place. For ten minutes, keep us safe from every case." Also, spells can go against a shield's power temporarily like "Shield of might, shield of fright. Pain, I implore, let them explore" Witches can also channel the powers of the earth and create a powerful shield. This power is an advancement of electrokinesis. __TOC__ Types of Shields Protective Bubble/Protective Circle This type of shield has been used numerous amount of time, mostly by the Bonum Meadow. The shield will repel powers, people, as well as objects. However, the Bonum Meadow does not repel against all things. It depends on whether the person has good or bad blood. If it's good blood, they can step onto the Meadow. Bubbles like this can form around something and then expand to push something outwards. This bubble can be activated by a user by a person by placing out their hands in front of them and then the bubble grows and protects them. Most bubbles can last forever, but the user's strength and endurance of attackers determing how long it'll stay up. Wall Shield A variant used to creat a protective wall of energy. This shield can be used to make objects or things thrown at it stop in between the shield by manipulating the shield to close in on the object and make it stop moving. It may be possible for other types of shields. By this shield, it was also shown that the users can move their shields to different places. For wall shields, the shield projector can project shields at other areas and then leave without being present at the area to keep it going. Most spells project wall shields as well as bubble shields. Invisible Shields Another variant mostly used to trick opponent, making them think your shield is not up, but when they attack you, their powers touch the shield, make it visible, and deflect back at them.The users project the shield mentally and manipulates it to make it invisible. However, it automatically turns visible. This power would come useful when you're in danger, but you're in public and you can't expose your shield to humans. You can keep it up, but when someone attacks you, you'll be protected and won't be exposing your powers unless necessary. Piper did this in the Meadow Wood Park when she felt a Surgo was following her. White Shielding This type of shielding is a special one and is possessed only by Angels and Angelic Afterlife Beings. Since they are purely good, they protect good. White shielding can only shield and protect good beings, but not evil. If you try to protect someone evil with white shielding, it will not work. Jeric had this power when he became an Angelic Afterlife Beings. He saw that his brother was in danger and felt the surge protect him. He tried to, but his shielding power did not work and he couldn't protect Alec. Cylinder Shield Other shields come in the shape of cylinders. The only known one to do that was a shield projected when a witch taps into the earth's power directly by touching the ground. A white cylindrical shield forms around the person and extends from the ground to the sky. It's the tallest shield there is and can't allow anyone or any thing to get in since it is so high and you would probably have the fly endlessly in the air to find an opening at the top if there is one. Shield Spells This variant is the ability to produce shiels with spells. The power of the shields depend on the user and their power. The most powerful spell shield ever created on the books so far was by Amelia Smith. She created a wall shield in front of her bedroom doors so that no one can could get it in. It was extremely powerful. Callie tried her elemental blast, Ethan tried his aerokinetic blast, Kristen tried her pyrokinetic combustion, and Vince tried his electrokinesis. The shield did not break. It only broke when Callie concentrated very hard and threw numeorus strong balls and blasts, more than twenty. Variations of Shielding Objects/Area The Bonum Meadow The Bonum Meadow's protective circle shield has been used mulitple times through the books. It is the most powerful shield in the world, connected to the Bonum Coven. It's full strength was shown in the last book, The Bonum Power when not even Matthew, who had taken in the power from the Sphere of Excidio that contained the Original Witch's Power could not step onto the Bonum Meadow no matter how powerful he was at that time. Bonum Meadow Shield2.jpg Bonum Meadow Shield.jpg The Bonum Headquarters Although not known at first and cannot be seen and will never be seen, the Bonum Headquarters has a special shield. It protects the Bonum Coven when they are in it from other witches using the witch tracking spell to find out their location, but only if their are in the house. Bonum Headquarters.jpg Category:Powers